


cool, i'll drive you there

by strawberrylipstick



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Based on 3x18, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, I love them so much, M/M, Sort Of, Spoilers, Tyrus - Freeform, just let them be 100 percent gay already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylipstick/pseuds/strawberrylipstick
Summary: “Dancing with danger is on your bucket list, huh?” T.J. smiles softly before coming to an abrupt stop. They’ve reached themiddleof the football field. “I told you I would drive you here.”





	cool, i'll drive you there

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi im crying i am not ready for this fucking show to end what will i even do with my life 
> 
> i really liked this episode but i just hope they get the endgame they deserve omg

Their laughter intertwines with the cold air, casting an ethereal echo as they zoom past the courtyard. Cyrus grins widely, sharing a content glance with the boy seated next to him on the comfy golf cart, and can’t help but enjoy how exhilarating this is.

“Dancing with danger is on your bucket list, huh?” T.J. smiles softly before coming to an abrupt stop. They’ve reached the _middle_ of the football field. “I told you I would drive you here.”

“You’re a dork.” He laughs, but nostalgia soon takes place as he gazes at the school buildings next to him. Soon, eighth grade will end. Dynamics will shift. Anything Cyrus needs to confess, it’s probably wise to say now...

Pushing all of that aside temporarily, he wonders why he’s never found this location beautiful, with the white sunlight illuminating the green of the grass _and_ T.J.’s eyes. They’re so close, Cyrus realizes with a jolt. His breath hitches.

“Thank you,” T.J. breaks the silence again. “I—Thank you, Cyrus. You’re a great friend, person...Lawyer.” He nudges him playfully, another bright smile lighting up his face. “I don’t deserve you, Underdog.”

“That’s not true.” Cyrus feels himself blush and breaks eye contact. “You deserve happiness, T.J. And I know your main source of happiness is basketball, so I’ll never let that be taken away from you.”

To his surprise, T.J. frowns in response, leaning against the steering wheel. He replies a few moments later as Cyrus picks at a rip in his sweater. “Well, yes. I love basketball. But that’s not my main source of happiness.”

Cyrus’ stomach sinks. Of course. Suddenly, he feels like fleeing from the cart, which felt so comfortable just a few moments ago. Instead, bravely attempting to conceal his hurt, he jokes, “Right. The goddess Kira.”

“You’re kidding.” T.J.’s jaw drops. “You’re kidding. _Kira_?”

Cyrus can’t help but feel twinges of annoyance. What else is he supposed to think? They’ve been spending all of their time together. He even did Costume Day with her...ditching Cyrus in the process. Suddenly, the heavy feelings are back, and it’s unbearable. His throat is too tight to form words.

“Cyrus, it’s you.” And then they’re facing each other again. “Cyrus, how can it not be you? You, with your suit and tie, your lawyer theatrics. You’re the one who makes me happy. The happiest, actually. It’s been that way for months now, and it’ll stay that way.”

He lets out a small chuckle, glancing up at T.J. shyly. “ _Theatrics_.”

But the other boy is still serious. He gently rubs Cyrus’ knuckles with his thumb as he says, “I’m so sorry, Cyrus. For everything. From Costume Day to hanging out with her. I swear, she’s nothing compared to you. I regret it, Cy, I really do. I just want you to know how much you mean to me.”

Cyrus’ eyes moisten; he blinks it away rapidly. “I think I know now, T.J. I think I know.” Their hands are almost glued together.

There’s comfortable silence for a few minutes. And then: “Really, though. Theatrics? Was I that dramatic?”

T.J. lets out a big laugh, relaxed and happy. “Let’s just say, you exasperate me in the best possible way, Cyrus Goodman.”

And then he leans in. T.J. Kippen is leaning in, his hands now cupping the sides of Cyrus’ face, and this must be some kind of practical joke, because how could this ever happen? Is he dreaming? That’s the only logical explanation, for his lips are right there, so close—

“Mr. Kippen! Mr. Goodman! Are you kidding me? Again? Was student court not enough for you? Oh, this is ridiculous…”

And then they quickly break apart because of Metcalf, their principal, on the other side of the field. He does not look too pleased. In fact, he’s walking to them rather briskly.

T.J. isn’t awkward about their interrupted moment at all. In fact, his smile seems to holds a message. There will be a lot more events just like this, and plenty of them will finish the way they want them to. Nothing can stop them now. Right? Cyrus’ heart rate slowly returns to normal as their fingers fully intertwine.

“I guess I’m ready for a lunch detention.” Cyrus’ nonchalance makes him laugh. It’s rather nice, this whole affair, with the stolen golf cart and the boy that’s stolen his heart right beside him.

“If it’s with you,” T.J. assures, squeezing his hand gently, “it can’t be that bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on what you think!


End file.
